


Dancing the Yochata

by MoonLantern



Category: The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bachata, Dance Off, Dancing, EliaCim- Quiero, Elton John- Blue Wonderful (if you squint), F/M, Fluff and Lime, Jealousy, Lime (probably), Mentions of Abusive Relationships, Mentions of children going into care, Rekindling romance, Romance, Sensuality, Song and dance solves everything, Songfic (I suppose), Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLantern/pseuds/MoonLantern
Summary: "Quiero que tus labios sean mi unico destino,y que tus ojos sean lo primero que vea al despertar........
This is what I want to wake up to, what I've always wanted even when crap came along. Your eyes are the first thing I want to see when I wake up, I would give anything to lose myself in your eyes, skin and your whole person- everything you are."
Richard and Anne are having marital issues, who would have thought that a family tradition and a dance from the Dominican Republic would rekindle their romance?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, as I said to DarkPhoenix the other day, I have NEVER done anything like this before. As I was writing this, I realised that I just could not bring myself to write lemon or anything explicit, so I hope you guys are OK with lime.  
>  The bachata is a real dance style from the Dominican Republic, and the song played through the main story is "Quiero" by EliaCim. I would encourage you to have a listen as you read. I've tried to describe the action and then put the corresponding verse of the song.
> 
> I hope you lot enjoy this attempt to rekindle the Richard III/Anne Neville tag. I know we're all very busy with our lives, me included, but I would love if we could all try and revive it. We all have amazing and unfinished fics on here and I for one would love to read more.   
> Peace out! :)

 

"You OK?" Anne whispered, touching his wrist.

  
"Yeah," Richard chuckled nervously, trying to look ahead and breathe. He did not need this right now, her touching him like that. It had been only a few weeks but he felt it had been months, enough to give him electric impulses.

  
"Are you OK?" Richard countered.

  
Anne nodded in that sheepish way that made her seem so cute and brought out her dimples.

  
"I mean I'm used to the attention but do you think you can handle it, it's not like people watch you put catheters in?" Richard grinned, testing the water. _You really shouldn't be doing this, she's your ex for a reason!_ a voice whispered in his head.

  
Anne gave him a half amused yet half angry look. "Yes, Harvey, I can handle them just fine. Are sure you can without your fancy dress?"  
"I'll have you know that that fancy dress is a symbol of neutrality of our justice system!" Richard warned, waving a finger. He sighed. He missed this. He really missed her. He hadn't realised how much over the past few days.

  
Richard had been called to the Bar three years ago and finally managed to secure pupillage at a crime and family law chambers. The journey been painful, with several rejections, burn outs after Richard had fallen at the last hurdle at most interviews. Finally, he had proven his worth at Middleham Chambers, his main Pupil Master was a John Howard, a greying but energetic man in his fifties. One of his other supervisors was a Margaret "Margot" Beaufort- a raven haired, red lipstick and pale skinned woman who was older than Richard by seven years, but had clearly taken a fancy to him.

  
Richard had thought her pretty, but knew he would never do anything with her- it's not who he was and he had his beautiful Anne to come home to, he had every intention to marry her! Anne was a nurse and a brilliant one, as Richard liked to sometimes brag. She was his rock when he came back from a grilling interview and when his head hurt after the several times he had found his hard work had gained him a rejection. Anne could make the best antidote for a migraine (which she insisted was magic morphine) and she gave the nicest temple massages ever. When Richard had secured pupillage at last he was at loss for words, yet Anne was so excited for him and had started jumping with joy and embracing him as if she was the one getting the job.

  
Sadly that was before when things started going wrong. Richard and Margot had been working late on one of Margot's custody battles. A girl of barely legal age had run away from her abusive home, and ended up in a relationship with one of two brothers who she had runaway with. These two brothers both had a criminal record involving drug possession, violence and theft. The girl clearly was drawn to one of the supposed gentler of brothers despite being in a relationship with the older one, as she had gotten pregnant and after the birth claimed the boy was the younger brother's. The result was a bitter fight, the smashing of glass and the local authority, Margot's client, stepping in to have the poor boy placed into care.

  
Richard had sensed that this case had touched a nerve with Margot, who was normally very professional and confident. She had confided in Richard that she too was a single parent and something similar had almost happened to her son.

  
"I would die rather than allow a situation for my son be taken into care!" Margot had declared.  
"Then he's very lucky to have you," Richard had consoled warmly. He was trying to be nice and chivalrous when he had sat right next to Margot and squeezed her hand. He immediately came to regret this when she kissed him in that moment of weakness.

  
"Margot...... I have a girlfriend, I'm engaged!" Richard had said, pulling away. To be fair to her, Margot's skin turned red like her lipstick and blouse and she immediately apologised for her indiscretion.

  
Richard had told Anne- which he still didn't know if it was the stupid or honest and right thing to do. She wasn't entirely happy, she wanted Richard to stop working with Margot. Richard had tried to explain that that was not possible, which resulted in a bitter fight with Anne accusing Richard of defending that "ancient and ugly woman". What followed next was a wave of passive aggressive jealousy.

  
In that moment, Richard had decided to be a smart alec and tell Anne not to mock a woman about her looks and Margot was around his brother Edward's age. He thought it was a funny comeback, clearly having spent too much time in debating society meetings. He had regretted making that situation worse, which was not his intention. Despite numerous apologies, he just got a cold shoulder that persisted for a few days.

  
All those cute quirks about Anne suddenly became annoying in those long and painful days: her feisty tongue, her silly singing and random dancing, her unabashed habit of dusting Richard's shirt while he wore them and her need to comb his dark curls with her fingers for no reason. Richard had spent his fourth day on the couch when Anne had decided to wake him up by attacking his hair. Then it had seemed after punishing him for days, she had decided it was funny to wind him up now on her terms. Richard had not taken kindly to that at all.

  
"Look, babe, I'm sorry, can we just not forget the past few days? Please? Pretty please?" Anne had stammered.

  
To their heartbreak, Richard had said: "You clearly don't trust me, you've treated me like scum when I told you what happened! I didn't betray you or deliberately hurt you! If that's how you want to treat me then maybe I should reconsider spending my life with you." Richard hadn't meant for the words to sound that harsh.  
They had broken up after that moment, but not willingly on either's part. Richard couldn't bring himself to move out completely, besides they had agreed with Edward, Liz, Isabel and George to this stupid dance off that was a tradition amongst Yorks, Nevilles and Woodvilles. To pull out now would get people gossiping about their life, as if this was a new craze or news bulletin rather than their life.

  
Richard understood Anne's reaction far better than he let on. He knew she had been in an abusive relationship with and Edouard Lancaster. Not physically abusive but emotionally abusive and manipulative. Richard knew he would boast that he could have any girl Eduoard wanted, whereas Anne was supposedly too plain looking, though socially clueless geeks who had never spoken to a girl might think they were dating Megan Fox might settle for her if Anne was very lucky. Thank God she had found the courage to leave his sorry backside behind, while Richard might have kicked it when the weasel couldn't accept Anne was done with him! Richard just wished that she would stop thinking he was Eduoard. That she could learn to trust again, rather than making him feel like she hated him sometimes and that she took him as too soft, which made his blood boil inside.

  
Richard had no idea what their relationship status was at this moment. At times he felt like it was nearing the end for them, other times he yearned for her touch, laugh and her whole self again. For the past week or so, it was like someone had pressed the pause button on their relationship while their lives and interactions were playing out. Both were rowing on gently, but both avoided the eggshell and dragon's tail that was their relationship status and the issue that had started the fight.  
So now here they were, keeping the pause button pressed for the sake of keeping face for everyone else.

  
"You know it's best you don't watch your competition," Anne said, placing her hands on the black yoga bottoms that hugged her hips, as Richard peeped through the windowed door at George and Isabel, who were putting on a graceful ballet performance, which involved lots of spinning and twirling Isabel around, earning a cheer from the crowd over Elton John's singing about the blue wonderful.

  
Obviously, this was an event for charity but that refused to stop Richard's stomach somersault in anticipation, as Isabel was doing a handstand on George's hands, causing a round of applause.

  
"Right, yeah...." Richard said. He knew she was right; while in his line of work, not watching your opponents would get you screwed. If you didn't know what your opponent would say and have a decent comeback, you would fail like a damaged engine on a racetrack.

  
"Relax, it'll be fine," Anne whispered. She moved hesitantly and gently stroked Richard's shoulder that was covered with a slick black waistcoat over his white striped shirt. His eyes met her deep blue ones and he couldn't help but smile encouragingly, though it broke his heart that the woman he had once promised to marry was cautious about touching him.  
He pulled her into a hug without so much as a second thought. She gave a small surprised giggle and was holding him back. Time seemed to stop, yet he felt her heart beat through her top, hypnotising him into like a trance.

  
"You're heart is racing, Richard," Anne whispered into the top of his shoulder, resting her head.

  
"I'm not the only one," he grinned. He could smell the cherry scented shampoo that donned her lovely chestnut brown hair that was tied in a messy high bun, exposing her slender neck, that was enveloped in a butterfly necklace, and her soft ears. He wanted nothing more than to kiss that neck, as gratitude for entrusting him with it, and to nibble on those ears. He missed her and so much more, he missed her person, her quirks, her voice and the way she spoke, laughed and thought. He missed here shere presence and was beginning to realise just how much as his heart raced faster and faster until it melodiously chimed in harmony with Anne's.

  
"We'll be great, you and I, Anne Neville!" Richard promised, pulling back and looking into her blue eyes, causing a red blush to her dimpled cheeks.

  
"All right, lovebirds, you're on next!" Veronique called from hallway doors. "Are you ready?"

  
The couple jumped, a little startled, before taking each other by the hand- a wordless gesture and marching out into the hall.

  
"Here they come!" William Catesby, one of the judges, grinned at them. Flanking him at the judge's table were Will Hastings, Henry Buckingham and Jane Shore. The crowds on both sides of the hall and behind the judges cheered as the couple entered and took their space before the judges. "Well Dickon and Annie, take it away when you're ready!"  
A spot light fell on Richard and Anne, bringing the audience and judges into darkness. The sound of guitar strings and drums resounded from the speakers. Richard linked hands with Anne, his fingers feeling the engagement ring that he had given her, strangely that gave him comfort. As the words of the song began, the couple shimmied to both sides, keeping each other at arms length, before Richard twirled Anne around gracefully, wishing he could kiss that smile that was on this woman's lips.

_"Quiero que tus labios sean mi unico destino,_  
_y que tus ojos sean lo primero que vea al despertar._

_Quiero que tu espalda sea mi unico camino,_  
_y que por siempre hagas esa mueca que haces al hablar."_

Richard pulled his hands to his side pulling Anne towards him so her breasts met his chest, eliciting a soft one second moan from her. His hands stroked over her back and her shoulders, his fingers playing the straps of her bra under her shirt like a Spanish banjo, if they were alone he would whisper that fantasy in Anne's ear and watch her pale skin turn red.

  
Anne turned around and pushed her back into Richard, his hands going towards her yoga bottom covered hips that swayed to the music against his groin. Her hands reached up and cupped his cheeks.

  
_"Quiero detener el tiempo_  
_para perderme eternamente en tu boca,_  
_convertirme en la tela que te arropa,_  
_quiero perderme en tu piel."_

 

This was torture! Richard was grateful when Anne spun around, smiling at him while he eased his hands into hers like a perfect fit. Richard's heart beamed as he twirled Anne around both ways like a graceful dervish.

  
He switched his hands, allowing Anne to lead him into a spin to face the judges. Any concentration Richard had for the four dimly illuminated people was broken with Anne's soft hand touching his beating heart through the shirt. As if it would disappear, Richard held it close to him, before pulling both her delicate hands in front of his shoulders. As the verse drew to a close, Richard couldn't surpress a grin as both he and Anne leaned towards each side like a roller coaster or a joint skiing board where both had to work to keep them from falling.

_"No tiene sentido estar,_  
_si tu no estas conmigo todo pasa por pasar._  
_Y me pierdo, me pierdo en la normalidad._

_Como extraño tu locura y es ironico pensar_  
_que lo que mas extraño_  
_es lo que mas me molestaba de ti."_

Luckily no one fell, because now the couple were turned around and facing each other. His eyes were on her, and her alone and her enticing grin. Her hands felt amazing as they stroked the back of his head and then his shoulders. He placed his hands on either side of her hips, pulling her towards him. Anne gave a small gasp and chastised him with a small slap on his bum, causing them both to redden. Richard stepped away from his end of the hall, sidestepping in unison to his right and towards the audience in a semi open stance, one hand on her waist while the other interwined with hers.

  
His gut told him to try something adventurous. With a cheeky smile, he lifted Anne into the air from her legs in a bridal position, before pushing higher like he was the World's Strongest Man. Anne spread out flat like a soaring eagle; Richard completed one spin, dropping Anne swiftly into his arms, her forehead touched his, he saw the longing look in her blue eyes and gently placed her down in her feet.

_"Quiero que me des_  
_tus manos llenas de esperanza,_  
_quiero aniquilar la mas minima_  
_duda que vive en tu ser._

_Yo quiero ser ese lunar_  
_que en tu espalda descansa._  
_Si cuando te veo siento celos_  
_del aire que roza tu piel._

_Quiero detener el tiempo_  
_para perderme eternamente en tu boca,_  
_todos mis miedos mueren cuando me tocas,_  
_en cada beso vuelvo a nacer."_

 

The chorus brought Richard and Anne into a close embrace, his hands found the small of her back, while his back tingled with her hands on the back of his shoulders. Their chest, their waist and groins were touching. Anne's mouth was open as if she was deep in a trance and he was her hypnotist.

  
Richard wanted nothing more for these people to go away, he wanted nothing more that to kiss this beautiful woman that was nuzzling into his shoulders, whose rose scented perfume and shampoo he could smell. They had been dancing for too long......

  
Even as he twirled her and they spun around together a few more times, even when he touched her back her arms, when her nuzzling turned into some cheeky thrusting between them, Richard was no longer interested in dancing the bachata for the audience, even if it were a charity gig.

  
He longed to take Anne back to the room he had booked at this Hotel Martino el Grande and let her ride him on his lap while he held her in place with his loving hands, either supporting her back, her waist or holding her hands. He wanted to take the long moments of the night to savour and pleasure her. This song was ending soon, but he wanted Anne eternally and completely.

  
Richard leaned her down after a few full spins, hoping Anne wasn't feeling too disorientated. He spied that dimpled smile as he ran a hand from her shoulders to her belly, eliciting a whooping cheer from the audience. He may have even heard Edward shout: "Get in there, Dickon!"

  
Anne was pulled up again with a yelp, while keeping one hand on Richard's shoulders for both her own balance and the fact of wanting to keep that physical connection with him, she maneouvered behind him and reached to his chest in front, she felt his heart race and grinned into his shoulders.

  
_"No tiene sentido estar,_  
_si tu no estas conmigo todo pasa por pasar._  
_Y me pierdo, me pierdo en la normalidad._

_Como extraño tu locura y es ironico pensar_  
_que lo que mas extraño_  
_es lo que mas me molestaba de ti."_

The music turned really soft like a breeze that rocked Richard and Anne side to side. Anne closed her eyes- God, she had missed this, his back, his presence. She knew it would be time to change positions soon, but she really didn't want to. The tempo quickened, forcing Richard pull forwards, breaking her comfort. Anne felt like crying out, but Richard quickly took her hands and spun her one last time before pulling her to his chest.

  
Anne arms went around his shoulders, and he held her lower back, squeezing her towards him in a cheeky hip embrace. Tingles spread from Anne's breasts, to her belly and inner thighs as the couple circled around. Her forehead was touching his like a perfect part of a jigsaw, her breath was rapid like he was her oxygen. She wanted to kiss him on the lips- her man. She almost did, yet heart told her the dance would end soon and she would be with him like she needed him, she just had to be patient.

  
Maybe I should see how patient he is, she pondered cheekily. Anne's nose was tickling Richard on the cheek, she could see him blush and struggle to keep his dancing composure. Her hand traveled from his shoulder to his heart that was beating rapidly, it quickened at her touch as if it was on life support.

_"No tiene sentido estar,_  
_si tu no estas conmigo todo pasa por pasar._  
_Y me pierdo, me pierdo en la normalidad._

_Como extraño tu locura y es ironico pensar_  
_que lo que mas extraño_  
_es lo que mas me molestaba de ti-iiiii-ii"_

Richard was no longer dancing, he inhaled her scent once more. With a cheeky smile, he ran his hand over her back, eliciting the goosebumps that formed at his touch.  
Her hair was coming loose now, messier than it had been when the dance started, ruffled up and her face was flushed a bright pink glow- already! You could only wonder what it would look like in a few hours.

  
Anne's hand and her bosoms rested against Richard, as if they had woken up on a lazy Sunday morning.

  
_Eliacim was a smart man!_ Richard thought. _This is what I want to wake up to, what I've always wanted even when crap came along. Your eyes are the first thing I want to see when I wake up, I would give anything to lose myself in your eyes, skin and your whole person- everything you are._

  
It dawned upon Richard how mad he was getting- he really needed her. It was only fair that she felt some more of what he was feeling.

  
_"Es lo que mas me molestaba de ti."_

  
"Te quiero," he whispered, touching Anne's chin, enticing her to giggle. Literally: I want you, but in this context it meant I love you. By her reaction, Anne understood both meanings. By that moment the song ended and Richard felt like he had woken from a trance and sleep, as melodious drums died, replaced with an ovation from the audience.

  
Richard grinned proudly and exhaled. He turned to his partner, his companion, and they shared a knowing look of content and quiet passion. Anne squeezed his hand as each of the judges gave them feedback and comments. Not that it mattered that much to them.

  
He looked to the hallway for the next act and saw his brother Edward in one of those white gym vests that are too big for the wearer. A chain of gold dangled around his neck. Next to Edward was Liz Woodville in heavy make up, a baseball cap, tight ripped jeans and a cropped t-shirt that had half the men drooling over her abdominals.  
Richard once again returned that knowing glance with Anne's bemused face.

  
"Let's get out of here," she whispered saucily.

  
Richard gave a shy yet eager grin. Hand in hand, Richard and Anne walked steadily to the edge of the hall, as soon as they crossed the door they were giggling like teenagers and running as fast as they could go. The dance had gone on for too long indeed.

The chirping birdsong is what woke Anne up. She moaned, rubbing her eyes, trying to sit up, before realising the hot flush on her body and the fact she was naked. Her clothes and underwear lay discarded on the floor. She could still feel the wetness between her legs, a thought which made her snicker as if she was drunk. The only thing on her under the bed covers was her necklace that Richard had insisted she keep on as they made love.

  
Speaking of which, he was already awake and sat by the window of his hotel room, wearing a t-shirt and boxer shorts. "Morning!" he whispered. "I've brought us breakfast," he said, motioning to the table with tea, crumpets, jam and butter. "I didn't want to wake you."

  
"Thanks," Anne whispered back. She beamed at his consideration; he was always thoughtful of her, evidenced by last night when they both had bared all, Richard's primary reaction was not the lustful gawk of a teenage boy but of a man whose woman stood so vulnerable and exposed before him. He had rushed to embrace her and rub her shoulders so her breasts didn't get too cold, so she didn't get too cold. She found herself crying as she remembered this.

  
Richard's smile faded. "Anne? Are you all right? What's the matter?" He edged closer to her and put an arm on her bare shoulder as she hugged the covers to her skin. It took one second for Anne to throw her arms around him.

  
"I've missed you," she croaked.

  
Richard willingly hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek, partly to stop himself from breaking down at the magma of emotion welling up inside him. "I've missed you too, sweetheart."

  
They broke apart, Anne wiped her eyes. "Can we never do this again?"

  
"Wait, what?" Richard said shocked.

  
"I mean, what we went through for the past few weeks!" Anne explained.

  
Richard sighed with relief. "OK, I agree. Anne?"

  
"Yes?"

  
"I mean it, I've missed you, more than I realised and I'm sorry that I didn't deal with our problems as best as I could have."

  
"It's OK, I'm sorry too, I didn't really help, did I? I want us to work through our issues so we never fall out like that again," Anne confessed.

  
"So do I, but I think you and I are strong enough to get through anything," Richard pledged, scooting next to Anne on her side of the bed. "I want you, Anne, your heart, your soul, your person, your body, your annoying habits!" he teased before kissing her square on the mouth. Anne was frozen with shock as she felt her own groggy morning breath that this man had pulled in for the kiss. "Richard!"

  
Richard just chuckled. "Lo que mas extraño es lo que mas me molestaba de ti," he whispered.

  
"I have no idea what you've just but I love it." She smiled brightly.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> For the avoidance of doubt, I fully support people washing out their morning breath sooner rather than later! :P


End file.
